To Be Able to Love
by Valentine Taylor
Summary: Yamato has a problem. Once he has been going out with a girl for a while, he doesn't want to be with her anymore. But will there be an exception to this unfortunate rule? ***Sorato***
1. That Fateful Day

A/N: Okay, this is a whole lot later then I thought it would be, but it's here.  I don't usually do this, but I'm giving ages for this fic.  I had to play around with them a bit I hope no one minds.  The grade levels are American, because I still can't quite grasp the Japanese system.  Here they are…Taichi: 17-Junior, Yamato: 18-Senior, Sora: 17-Junior, Mimi: 16-Junior, Jou: 18 (older than Yamato though ^.~)-Senior, Koushiro: 16-Sophomore, Takeru: 12-grade 7, Hikari: 12-grade 7.  Also, Advanced Physics is a mixed class of Juniors and Seniors…you'll see what I mean later.  I guess that's it for now.  Enjoy! ^.~

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.  Also, I took the title from a song by the same name by Jessica Folker.  Anyone heard it?…Anyone?…It's a really good song, however, it has nothing to do with the story…I just couldn't think of anything else, so please don't kill me…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

To be Able to Love

By: Valentine Taylor

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The green scenery rushed by outside the tinted window.  Ishida Yamato, teenage rock star extraordinaire, sat in the backseat staring at the passing colors.  His fellow band members were there as well, but they were all just as tired as he was.  No one said anything.

This was all right with Yamato, however.  It gave him time to think, which is what he was doing.  

'I can't believe we're finally home.  I'll be able to see all my friends again; it's been three months.'  He smiled at the thought of all his friends' happy faces welcoming him back.  'And I'll have to get back to school again.  I can't believe the teachers gave us homework to take on our tour!'  Yamato shrugged mentally.  'Oh well, at least I didn't fall behind.  That's always good.'  A ring brought Yamato out of his reverie.  He retrieved his cell phone from his jacket pocket.  "Hello?"

"YAMATO!"  A voice yelled over the line.

"Jeez Taichi!  I don't think you said it loud enough; one of the guys isn't looking at me like I grew two heads," Yamato said, sarcastically.  

"Sorry, but I haven't talked to you in what, three weeks?"  This was true.  Though Taichi was his best friend, Yamato hadn't had time to talk to him because the last three weeks of the tour were the most hectic.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that.  But I'm coming back to school on Monday."

"That's great!  There are a lot of people who are looking forward to seeing you again."

"Yeah, I'll bet," Yamato grumbled, thinking of the mob of rabid Yamato fans that would be waiting for him at school on Monday.

"Actually," Taichi started mischievously, "You know that girl Tachikawa Mimi that hangs around with us?  She has been asking for you."  Yamato could practically hear Taichi's grin.

"Really?  She's that cheerleader girl with the pink hair, right?"

"Yeah.  Man, she's a taker.  I think you should at least ask her out when you get back."

"You think?  Are you sure she isn't just another fan girl?"

"Nah, she's for real.  I've been keeping an eye on her for you," Taichi replied.

"I want to see for myself."

"Whatever man.  I gotta go.  See you Monday."

"Talk t'ya later."  The line clicked, and Yamato put his phone back in his pocket.  Then he closed his eyes, hoping sleep would overcome him for the rest of the ride.

~*~*~

Sora bent down to tie her shoelace.

"Good game Takenouchi!"  Her coach yelled from the side of the court.  Sora stood up straight and waved in thanks.  After playing for a few more minutes a whistle blew, signaling the end of the practice.  

Sora gathered her belongings and put her racket in its case.  After saying good-bye to everyone, she began her walk home.  Sora watched the cars passing next to her and couldn't help but wonder when her car would be out of the shop.  She was getting sick of breathing exhaust fumes.  She could swear she was losing brain cells.  She pushed her tennis bag further up on her shoulder.

She felt as much as heard a car slow down behind her.  As it pulled up beside her, she realized that it wasn't really a car at all; it was a limo.  Slowly the window rolled down, and a head popped out.

"Hey cutie!  Want a ride?" The boy asked, a huge grin on his face.

Sora rolled her eyes and kept walking.  The limo kept inching along beside her.  Another face appeared in the window.  "Please?"  Sora smiled at the boy's puppy dog eyes.

From inside the limo, Sora heard yet another voice.  "Hey Yamato, look at this girl!  Maybe you can convince her to let us give her a ride!"

"Whatever," came the cool reply from another new voice.

The first boy reappeared.  "Fine, but you don't know what you're missing!"  The window rolled up, and the limo sped away.  As she watched it go, a little voice in Sora's head said, 'You should have accepted.'  Sora just shook her head and continued on he walk home.

~*~*~

"That girl was hot!" Miaro exclaimed.

"Total cutie!" added Takashi.

"What did you think Yamato?" Aki asked.

Yamato turned to the window.  "I didn't really get a good look."  He really hadn't.  All he had been able to see was a tennis racket case, a duffel bag, and a head of auburn hair.

"You missed out," Miaro replied.

"Whatever," was all Yamato replied.  His mind was elsewhere.  He was thinking about the Mimi girl.  He remembered doing a project with her in Advanced Physics earlier that year.  She was also in his circle of  'close' friends.  She had been really nice, and he remembered vowing to himself to get to know her better, in hopes of getting her to go out with him.  But since then he had been extremely busy and he hadn't gotten a chance.

However, now that he was going back to school, and back to advanced physics, he would have just the chance he needed.

Besides, she was pretty.  He remembered her perky look and bright smile and how she always twisted her pink hair around her finger.

As the limo pulled up in front of Yamato's apartment, he came to a conclusion.  He would ask Mimi out on Monday in Physics.  After saying good-bye to the other three occupants of the limo, Yamato closed the door and entered the apartment building.

~*~*~

MONDAY MORNING

Yamato was on his way to school in his new silver MGF Roadster.  As he pulled up to a stoplight, he saw two school-age boys and a flash of auburn out the corner of his eye.  He turned his head and saw that the two boys were harassing a girl that looked a little younger then he.  Thinking he couldn't just let the boys hassle the poor girl, and he was early going to school, he pulled over.  Getting out of his car, he sauntered over to the group.  "There you are honey.  I thought you said you were going to meet me in front of the corner café."  The girl looked up at Yamato like he was nuts.  He just gave her a stern look that clearly stated, 'just play along.'  He continued.   Oh well.  My bad."  Gesturing to the two boys, he asked, "Are these friends of yours, babe?"

One of the boys looked at Yamato and glared.  "We were just askin' if she wanted us to accompany her to the school."

"Well, I don't think she does, now that I'm here."  Yamato looked at the girl, silently telling her to say something.

"Thanks, but I think I can manage now that..he's…here," the girl stated, sounding sort of pathetic.  She gave the boys a weak smile.

The second boy stepped up to the girl and ran a hand down her arm.  Loud enough for Yamato to hear, he told her, "Maybe another day when your boyfriend decides not to disrupt our fun."  After that, the two boys started down the street.

As they walked away, the smile left the girl's face.  "Gross," she muttered.

"Are you all right?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah, fine," the girl replied.

"Good."

~*~*~

 Sora watched the boy who had helped her get into his car and shut the door.  She couldn't believe that had just happened.  She had been so afraid of what the two boys were going to do, then along comes a complete stranger who helps her get rid of them.  She heard the boy's car start, and she tried to let the past five minutes sink in.

"Well?" she heard the boy's voice ask.

Sora turned to the car.  The boy was leaning over to see her through the open passenger side window.  "Huh?" she asked, then smacked herself mentally for sounding so clueless.

Well aren't you going to get in?"  Sora could hear the amusement in his voice.  "I may not really be your boyfriend, but what kind of guy would I be if, under **any** circumstances, I said I was going to give you a ride, then didn't?"

Sora couldn't believe how courteous the boy was.  "Are you sure it wouldn't be a bother?"

  


Smiling, he replied, "Unless you're not going to Odaiba High, I'm not exactly driving out of my way!"

Deciding to accept the boy's offer, Sora got in the car.  "Thanks for all your help, and for the ride," she said nervously.  She had never been driven anywhere by a stranger with an expensive car before.  She was kind of excited!

"My pleasure.  Besides, we wouldn't want those guys to catch you again, would we?"

  


Sora shook her head slightly, laughing quietly.  She took a moment to sneak a peak at the guy next to her.  She looked from his blonde hair to his blue eyes framed by long, dark lashes, to his Odaiba High uniform.  He had the brownish pants and white button-down; the top button was undone and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.  The green school blazer was hanging on the back of his seat.  All-in-all he looked really, really good.  However, he also looked popular, which was a category Sora didn't fall under.  Sure, she had a large group of fiends, but they weren't "popular".  Sora and her friends didn't go to parties where everyone got drunk.  Her friends didn't brag about whom they had slept with the last weekend.  She didn't go to sports games just to be seen.  The boy next to her looked like that type of person.  Self-consciously, Sora pulled the hem of her skirt down, covering more of her legs.

"So, did you like, know those guys?" The boy asked suddenly.

  


"Umm, not…exactly," she answered hesitantly.  

  


"Why were they bugging you then?"

"They're in my Japanese class.  I told both of them that I didn't want to go out with them.  They were very persistent."

As they pulled into the school parking lot, the boy answered, "Just be careful."  He grinned at her, "I won't always be there for you."  Sora was surprised by how familiar he looked with that grin on his face.  She just couldn't place where she'd seen him before.

"Yeah, thanks."  The two walked together to the doors of the school.

"Where are you heading?" the boy asked.

"History."

"Hmm, I have English.  I guess this is where I leave you."  The boy reached down and took Sora's hand in his.  Bringing it to his lips, he kissed it swiftly.  "Maybe I'll see you around."  Then, after flashing her a million dollar smile, he turned and walked to a group of people who seemed to be waiting for him.

Sora stood, unable to move for a moment, then headed towards her History class.  She would have to tell Koushiro all about the morning events when she saw him at lunch, no doubt!

~*~*~

"Hey Yamato," Taichi greeted the blonde as he approached the group.  Who was that girl?"

Yamato casually answered, "I dunno.  I gave her a ride."

"Did you catch a name?"

"No," Yamato admitted.  "Hey, there's Mimi."  Both boys looked down the hall a short distance to a girl wearing a cheerleading outfit with pink hair.  "Didn't she like, live in America last year or something?"

"I think I've heard her say that before," Taichi replied.  "Are you going to ask her out today?"

Yamato thought for a moment.  Was he going to ask her out?  This **was** only his first day back to school.  Then again, he had decided over the weekend that he would ask her out today.  He did have advanced physics second period.  "Yeah, I think I will.  She's in my second class."

"OK, but I won't see you until lunch.  You'll have to tell me how it goes then."  Yamato nodded, and first bell rang.

~*~*~

**TBC…**

A/N: So what did you think?  Was this a good first chapter?  R&R please!

~*Valentine*~ 


	2. Dates and Lunch

A/N: Ok, here's the second chapter of my little fic.  I forgot to mention that in this fic, Sora and Yamato have never met personally before, kay?  Also, I'm not editing this before I post it, so I hope everything is OK.  If there are any big mistakes that make you angry, don't hesitate to tell me.  I deserve it for taking so long to post.  Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To Be Able to Love

By: Valentine Taylor

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Last time…

Yamato thought for a moment.  Was he going to ask her out?  This **was** only his first day back to school.  Then again, he had decided over the weekend that he would ask her out today.  He did have advanced physics second period.  "Yeah, I think I will.  She's in my second class."

"OK, but I won't see you until lunch.  You'll have to tell me how it goes then."  Yamato nodded, and first bell rang.

~*~*~

First period went by quickly enough.  Yamato walked with Miaro, Takashi and Aki; all four boys were headed to the science wing.  Aki was in Yamato's class, but Miaro and Takashi were headed to advanced Biology.  

"See you guys later," Yamato said as the group split up to go to their own classes.  "Hey Aki, what do you think of Tachikawa Mimi?"

"She's cute, why?  Are you going to take her out?"

"Yeah, Taichi said he thinks she's interested."

"Ishida, **every** girl is 'interested' in you.  Yamato just shrugged as they entered their classroom.  The two looked in the direction of the pink haired girl.  "Good luck man.  Not that you need it or anything."

Yamato grinned and walked towards the group of girls Mimi was part of.  "Hey," was all he had to say and the entire group of about seven or eight girls dissolved into giggles.  In all honesty, Yamato couldn't **stand** girls who giggled every time he opened his mouth.  They were just so…transparent?  Was that the word he was looking for?  Or was it fake?

He looked to Mimi.  Though he already knew who she was, he asked, "Mimi, right?"

The girl's giggles lessened as she replied, "Yes, that's me."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"  Mimi nodded and followed Yamato to an empty corner of the room.

"How was the tour?" asked Mimi, genuinely interested.

'See, she's nice and pretty.  I just wish she didn't giggle,' he thought.  "It was great.  We had a lot of fun."  He leaned on the wall.  "Listen, I want to ask you, are you busy Friday night?"  Mimi shook her head, anticipation on her face.  "Great, well, now you are!"  Yamato knew how to play the game better then anyone.  He knew that even if he was rude and **demanded** a date, girls would still fall at his feet.

Mimi smiled.  "You want to go out with me?"  Yamato casually nodded his head.

"It can't hurt can it?"  Once again, Mimi just shook her head.  "Great, I'll call you."  He knew Taichi could get her number for him, so he wasn't going to waste time getting it himself.  He leaned down to whisper suggestively in the girl's ear.  "We'll have fun, I promise."  As he said this, his lips brushed her ear and she giggled softly.  Yamato quickly kissed her cheek and left her to go to his seat at the back of the room.

"How'd it go?" Aki, who sat next to Yamato asked.

"She's all for it."

"So how many's that Ishida?" A new voice asked.  Yamato and Aki looked up to see Kido Jou standing over them.  "Have you 'been with' every girl in the Junior and Senior classes yet?"

 "No, Kido he hasn't," Aki snapped.  Why do you care anyway?  It's not like he's taking any girls that would go out with you.  Run back to your books."

"Aki," Yamato said warningly, "just leave him alone.  Let me handle this."  Turning to Jou, he said, "That's not what I'm aiming for.  In fact, I'm not aiming for anything."

"So why are you going out with so many girls?"  Jou sounded more confident then usual.  "Tell me, do you enjoy your reputation as this school's biggest playboy?"  Obviously having said what he came over to say, Jou made his way back to his seat at the front of the room.

Aki growled.  "Wanna kill him?"

Yamato was shocked, to say the least, by Aki's behavior.  "Aren't you supposed to be the nice one?" he asked, referring to The Teenage Wolves.

"Well, he's insulting your trademark!"

"Whatever.  I think you just have man-PMS," Yamato replied flatly.  However, Aki's statement made him think.  Was it really his 'trademark'?  Is that how people would remember him- the "Playboy of Odaiba High"?  'Well, what's so wrong with that?' he thought.  'Nothing.' Somewhere in the back of his mind, the annoying little voice of his conscience was ranting about how it showed he had no respect for the female gender, but he refused to think about that.  

As the teacher walked into the room, Yamato forced himself to focus on the lesson.

The lunch bell rang, and Sora packed up her books as quickly as she could.  She had to find Koushiro so she could tell him about her morning.  As she made her way down the hall, she saw her redish-brown haired friend at his locker.  "Hey Kou, what's up?" she asked as she approached the younger boy.

Koushiro took his head out of his locker.  "Not much."  After a moment he added, "But it looks like you have something to tell me."  He read the silly grin on her face correctly.

"Yup!  Come on, I'll tell you over lunch!"  The two friends headed towards the cafeteria.  When they got there, they sat together at their usual table with their brown bag lunches.  They had first become friends when Koushiro had gotten sick from eating school food.  Everyone else just laughed at or ignored him.  But Sora helped him to the nurse's office, and they had become inseparable since then.  Over the past year, Sora's other friends had accepted him, and now he was just one of the gang.  However, Sora and Koushiro were the best of friends.  They had vowed to each other never to buy a school lunch again.

"So what is it?" Koushiro asked once they were both eating.

Sora's eyes danced.  She recounted that morning's events to the boy.  "And then, when I got to school he…Kou, are you listening?"  The boy's eyes had drifted from her face and he was now staring over her left shoulder.

"Don't look now, jerk alert."  Regardless of the fact that Koushiro had said 'don't look,' Sora turned to look in the direction that he was looking.  Into the cafeteria marched the self-proclaimed "Beautiful People"-the ten most gorgeous, popular people in the entire school.  "Oh look," Koushiro continued, "Their fearless leader is back from his trip."

Sora's stomach jumped when she realized the leader of the group was none other than the boy who had helped her that morning.  "Why didn't I notice it before?" she said out loud, more to herself than Kou.  She knew he had looked familiar.

The group started through the cafeteria, making their presence known while making their way to the 'cool table' on the other side of the room.

As they walked towards Sora's table she and Koushiro couldn't help but stare.  As they walked by- to Sora's surprise- the boy caught her eye.  He flashed her another million-dollar smile, then he winked, then the entire group walked past.  No one seemed to notice the boy's behavior.  Then a thought struck her- she didn't know his name.  Everyone knew his face, but she didn't know his name.  'I'll find out later,' she thought.

"Do my eyes deceive me," Kou asked, getting Sora's attention, "Or did Ishida Yamato, most Beautiful of the 'Beautiful People' just smile and wink at you?"

"Ishida Yamato," Sora repeated, "is the boy I was telling you about; the boy who helped me."

"You mean, you were driven to school by the most popular guy in Odaiba?"

"It's not that big a deal Kou."  Koushiro just shrugged helplessly.

"Are you guys talking about Yamato?" Naomi, another of Sora and Koushiro's friends, asked.  When Sora nodded, the girl continued.  "I heard he asked out Tachikawa Mimi in Physics.  The school playboy is moving right along; today was his first day back, and he already has a new girl on his date list!"  After this was said, the topic of Yamato was dropped, and Kou and Sora joined the other occupants of the table in a different conversation.  However, Sora couldn't completely forget Yamato's smile.

As the group sat down at their table, Yamato and Taichi grabbed seats next to each other.  "Who were you smiling at?" Taichi asked.

"Just some girl I helped.  The girl you saw me with this morning; some guys were giving her trouble."

Taichi nodded.  "Yep, 'just some girl'."  Taichi was Yamato's best friend, which meant two things: 1) He was the most popular boy in school's best friend and second in command-how could he not be? He was smart, Captain of the soccer team, adored by almost as many girls as Yamato- and 2) He knew Yamato better than anyone else.  "She didn't bow down at your feet, did she?"  It was more of a statement then a question.

Yamato scowled at his long-time friend.  "No, she didn't.  In fact, if she recognized me at all, she didn't show it"

"Huh, that's weird.  She goes to this school, how could she **not** know who you are?"

"Maybe she's not a sheep Yagami," Yamato shot back, referring to the rest of the girls in Odaiba High.

"Not a sheep?" Taichi questioned.  "She must be a rare find then.  I can't think of one other girl who isn't a sheep."  The amusement in his voice was unmistakable.  

"Whatever Taichi.  I'm telling you, she had no reaction to me whatsoever except gratitude."

Taichi looked over in the direction Yamato was now looking.  "Which one is she?  Auburn?"  Yamato nodded.  Taichi analyzed, "She's pretty.  Doesn't really look like your type though," he joked.

"Who said anything about her needing to be my type?  I just helped her out, it's not like she's my girlfriend or anything."

Taichi shrugged.  "No, I guess not, you're going with Mimi."  Yamato nodded his head affirmatively.  "So she said yes?"  Another nod.

After a few minutes of silence, Yamato said, "She's actually not that bad.  She didn't seem nervous, and she didn't giggle.  She's the first girl to act normal around me in a while."  Yamato took a bite of his sandwich.  "She was pretty cool."  He noticed that Taichi was still gazing over at the girl.  "Maybe you should go ask if she wants to hang out over here for lunch Taichi," Yamato stated, not able to hide the amusement from his voice. 

"You think?"  To the other people at the table he asked, "Is it cool with you guys if I ask someone to sit with us for today?"  Though he already knew the answer would be yes.  Who would dare contradict the second most popular person in school?  "Great!  I'll be right back; make room."

**TBC…**

A/N: Grr, I don't like school and teachers are evil.  That is all I have to say.

~*Val*~

P.S.- Sorry if the school is beginning to seem like hierarchy.  I'm trying to fix it, but it's hard considering the 'popular' people are sort of **supposed** to 'rule' over the less-then-popular students.  Sorry if this bugs you…


End file.
